Pirate Ship
*TIP: The pirate ship gives you challenging tasks each time you arrive there. *TIP: Overcome all the lowly pirates until you come to the Captain. *TIP: The Captain is bad at decision, so you must help her out. *TIP: The pirate ship will return every few days, so be vigilant! *TIP: Collect the special parts. Maybe the will unlock new location. Intro *You arrive at the base of the pirate ship. You wonder what will await you there this time. up *You’ll climb up the ship’s hull, ready for anything. do this *In order to meet the Captain you need to complete 3 of the following tasks: the Fight, the Wrestling Tournament and one among Coins, Sharks and Lemons. Fight This challenge takes 15 seconds. *A pirate and his pet surprises you while try climb onto the deck of the ship. *These two aren’t here to talk. Defend yourself! *The pet (chameleon, dog, chinchilla, cat, parrot) attacks you! Fight *You win! Great *But the fight isn’t over yet! The loyal pirate pet is defeated, but the master still stands tall. Pirate attacks you! Fight *You win! Great *You have beaten all the pirate opposition! reward *"Potions" or "Resources" or a "Pearl of Skill" or or rarely a "Special part" Coins This challenge takes 1h and 50 minutes. *The pirate Quartermaster catches you while you try to climb the ship. He will let you go only if you help him find his pirate coins. (3-5 coins to find) *coins Where will you start looking for the pirate coins? *Below deck *Bridge *Main deck *Main mast *Stern *... Where do you think the coins are hidden? *Anchor room *Armory *Bulkhead *Cannon Deck *Captain's cabin *Crow’s nest *Detention *Infirmary *Kitchen *Magazine *Navigation room *Powder room *Prison *Ratlines *Secret compartment *Sick bay *... There is a lot of rubber here. What do you search? *Bag *Barrel *Bed *Bunk bed *Cabinet *Cannister *Captain’s lunch *Case *Cat lair *Chest *Crate *Drawer *Flask of oil *Gun powder *Herb collection *Life vest *Map folder *Navigation instruments *Operating table *Pile of underwear *Pistol rack *Powder keg *Purse *Scalp collection *Wig collection *... The combination is randomly generated. The outcome can be: #You search and only find useless trash. No sign of the pirate coins. Retry #You search and only find useless trash. But underneath you find a pirate coin! You have found one of the quartermaster’s lost pirate coins! * You return to the quartermaster with all his pirate coins. Continue * Well done my friend, you have found all the pirate coins! Give them to me! coins * Thank you! Now go away, I have so much stuff to do and can’t be bothered anymore. reward * "Potions" or "Resources" or a "Pearl of Skill" or or rarely a "Special part" Wrestling Tournament This challenge takes 15 seconds. *The pirates are having a wrestling tournament. *Bet on who will win. *Each time you bet correctly, you get a pirate token. *Pay the arena master 3 tokens to continue. bet Who do you bet will win? There are 2 contenders: *Fighter 1 is Brian Brittlebone and Fighter 2 is Eyegouger Ivy. *Fighter 1 is Tiny Theodore and Fighter 2 is Bone Crusher, the terrible. *Fighter 1 is Wayne, the Widow maker and Fighter 2 is Backstabber Barney. *Fighter 1 is Lethal Lucy and Fighter 2 is Patty, the Potato peeler. *Fighter 1 is Crazy-eyes Cletus and Fighter 2 is Sneaky Seymour. The winner is random. The outcome can be: #You lost! no! #You get 1 Pirate Token. * Your bets were good and you have collected all the pirate tokens! reward * "Potions" or "Resources" or a "Pearl of Skill" or or rarely a "Special part" Betting amounts: (2 different resources per bet) * Food: 45% * Rope: 40.5% * Wood: 36% * Stone: 22.5% * Metal: 13.5% * Coal: 9% (Ex. 90 000 Resource Cap: Food 40 500 / Rope 36 450 / Wood 32 400 / Stone 20 250 / Metal 12 150 / Coal 8 100 ---> Ex. Bets: Ivy: 40.5k Food+36.4K Rope VS Brian: 12.1K Metal+8.1K Coal) Sharks This challenge takes 1h and 50 minutes. '' *The pirate Armorer catches you while try to climb the ship. *He will let you go only if you help him defend the ship from jaguar sharks. (''4-5 sharks to defea''t) *off sharks What armament do you pick? *Atlatl *Blowgun *Bombard cannon *Chain cannon *Demi-culverin *Hand cannon *Heavy repeater *Machine gun *Mortar *Howitzer *Scorpion *Sling *... But what ammunition do you take? *Armor piercing *Best wishes *Blanks *Bodkin arrow *Confetti *Discarding sabot *Flare *Flask of oil *Harpoon hook *Heavy rock *High explosive *Laser ray *Pellets *Poison dart *Rubber bullet *Shaped charge *Sharp quarrel *... What part of the shark do you aim at? *Back *Camouflage *Chest fin *Dorsal fin *Ears *Eyes *Front *Gills *Head *Jaw *Lips *Nervous system *Nose *Pimple *Rear *Skin *Stomach *Tail *Teeth *Tongue *... The combination is randomly generated. The outcome can be: #The weapon sends the projectile flying! Sadly the munition misses, no sharks were hit. Retry #The weapon sends the projectile flying! It is a direct hit! okay *You return to the gunner full of shark trophies. Continue *Lovely trophies! You have really scared the jaguar sharks away! They will think twice before attacking us again. *Now go away, I have so much stuff to do and can’t be bothered anymore. reward *"Potions" or "Resources" or a "Pearl of Skill" or or rarely a "Special part" Lemons ''This challenge takes 1h and 50 minutes. * A pirate Doctor surprise you while you try to climb onto the ship. * He will let you go only if you help him find the pirates who didn’t get their vitamin C yet. * He gives you a handful of lemons. * You must hand them to the pirates who need vitamins. * Present the doctor the squeezed lemons as proof of you work. (4-5 lemons to give) pirates Where will you start looking for the pirates? *Below Deck *Bridge *Fore Castle *Fore Mast *Main Mast *Stern *Sterncastle *... Where do you look for the pirates? *Anchor room *Armory *Bulkhead *Cannon deck *Captain’s cabin *Cargo hold *Crew’s quarters *Fisherman’s cabin *Guest cabin *Infirmary *Kitchen *Latrine *Lemon juice cellar *Lifeboat *Magazine *Navigation room *Powder room *Prison *Ratlines *Sail room *Sick bay *Storage *Water Storage *... Which pirate do you check? *Bitter Buccaneer *Boastful Boater *Brooding Brute *Careful Cannoneer *Careless Crook *Casual Corsair *Crusty Cadet *Curious Crewman *Deadly Dame *Frivolous First Mate *Hairy Hooligan *Heroic Helmsman *Inept intern *Martial Marquesa *Meager Mender *Mean Marauder *Merry Mariner *Mysterious Mistress *Nasty Navigator *Petty Privateer *Pious powder-monkey *Rabid Raider *Rowdy Racketeer *Rowdy Rascal *Salty sea-wolf *Sassy Scoundrel *Scary Scarface *Seedy Shipmate *Shoddy Seafarer *Sincere Swindler *Skittish skipper *Swift Swashbuckler *Thinking Thug *Wicked Warmonger *... The pirate who forgot his vitamins is random. The outcome can be: #You ask the pirate about the vitamin C ration, and it turn out this one had it! Retry #You ask the pirate about the vitamin C ration, and it turns out this one missed it! You give the pirate a lemon, preventing a terrible epidemic of scurvy. *You return to the surgeon full of used lemons to prove you cured the crew. Continue *I see, squeezed lemons, you have found all the pirates and gave them some vitamins! *Thank you! Now go away, I have so much stuff to do and can’t be bothered anymore. reward *"Potions" or "Resources" or a "Pearl of Skill" or or rarely a "Special part" The Captain After having completed 3 challenges you can meet the Captain. This location takes 15 seconds. * After a number of challenges, you manage to get to the pirate captain. * To your surprise, she seems eager to talk to you. She greets you… * Finally! Where have you been so long? I need your help. I have a problem and a can’t decide what to do. Listen Note: only one of these will show up and the choices doesn't matter. # In the open sea we encountered a water shortage, my mates were thirsty like the desert. What should we do? #*Drink seawater #*Capture rainwater #At the edge of the horizon we saw a ship. We couldn't be certain what it was. Now we have to hoist a flag and signal the ship who we are. What should we do? #*Raise Pirate Flag #*Raise Fake Merchant Flag #While leaning over the rail, the same crew member fell into the water! What should we do? #*Swim after him #*Leave him to the sea * Great idea! We will report how it went when we return! * TIP: the pirates will now leave. Catch them in a few days to see the results of your choice. * The pirate captain will carry out you orders. * Next time you two speaks, she will report how it went and give you new choices. * There is no right or wrong. Different decision will lead the pirates to different adventures. * reward * She gives you a "Special part" The Pirate Ship returns * The Pirate Ship returns and you manage to get to the pirate captain. * She greets you... Finally! Where have you been so long? * She reports you how it went (it depends on your choice). * Now I have another problem! I'm going to tell you about it after you have completed all the pirate missions. Here, a small reward! Okay * You get 1x Flag. * Check out you new flag in the Pirate build menu. Awesome (There are 28 different FLAGS to capture from the pirate ship) Flag collection New items Special components Challenges reward you with special parts, Paper, Clockwork bolts and Mech cogs,''' '''useful for creating components. Category:Locations